fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus Hotaru
Category:Yaminogaijin |kanji=マーカスほたる |alias=Infamous (悪名, Akumyō) The Infamous Storm (悪名嵐, Akumyō arashi) Fox Spirit (狐霊, Kodama) The Storm Guardian (嵐の守護, Arashi no shugo) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=23 (during 7y skip) 29 (after 7y skip) 40 (FT: Phantoms) |height=6'6" |weight=210lbs |birthdate=16th March |blood type=AB |affiliation=The Twilight Phoenix Guild Sentinels Hotaru Clan The Wardens |previous affiliation=None |occupation= Guild Master, independant Mage |previous occupation=Guild Ace, Pick pocket, Vigilante & Theif |team=The Infamous Four, The Twilight Masters, Twin Phoenixes & The Slayers |previous team=Solo |partner=Ellena Hotaru Titan Axel Matsu |previous partner=None |base of operations=Twilight Hall (Former) Hotaru Estate (Current) |status=Alive |marital status=Married |relatives=Unnamed Mother, Father(deceased) Bolterus (Adoptive Father) Ellena (wife) Itachi & Motoko (children) Xander Hotaru (Brother) Alice Hotaru (twin sister) Cynteria Gouken (sister-in-law) Joo Dee Hotaru (Adoptive neice) Chae Yi Hotaru (Adoptive neice) Kiba X. Hotaru (son) Dark Storm (Doppleganger) |alignment=Neutral Good |magic=Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic Sword Magic(Telekinesis) Twiligh's Creed Repair Magic Requip Unison Raid |signature skill=Martial Arts & Weapons Master Genius Intellect Master Infiltrator Tactical Genius |weapons=The Tri-Wing Serpent Coil Trinity-Claw}} Markus Hotaru (マーカスほたる Mākasu Hotaru) is a powerful mage who previously worked as the famous vigilante/thief Infamous. He now works as the Guild Ace for the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Known as the Storm Guardian due to his magic and postion in The Wardens a group dedicated to protect the people of The Crescent Archipelago and not the kings and leaders alone. He has a reputation as a demon in human skin due to his raw power and destructive potentual which is tempered with a strick code of honor and loyalty. Appearance Markus is a tall well built mage covered in irezumi style tattoos and scars, sporting pure white hair and eye that seem to blend amber and red to give them a almost demonic appearance. He also has two red line tattoos going over his left eye starting from his eyebrow to the underside of his chin. He is known for his black & red sleeveless trench coat, Black trousers that have 4 stapes on them; one half way up the shins, another just below the knees another just above the knees and the last halfway up the thigh. He also wears black cowboy/combat hybrid boots. He has a strange habit of wearing 2-3 belts as well all at different angles. Under his trenchcoat he sometimes wears a black vest with red highlights that look like wings wrapping around his torso. His Guild Mark is located on the left side of neck and is black. When wearing his mask and armor his hair take a black star burst pattern and his tattoos turn black and grey instead of full color as usual. This makes it harder to figure out his identity. He also removed the mask's feature that changed his hair colour and the colour of the tattoos after he formed his guild. Earlier in his career he wore the same trench coat but with sleeves and had little to no tattoos (depending how many jobs he had done when seen). He also had shorter hair and very little number of scars on his face. When sparring alone or with other member of his guild, members of the royal guards or even the king and crown prince of his home island Markus will wear his training uniform. This uniform consists of him wearing black Gi trousers with the cuffs ripped and dishevelled and a white phoenix printed on the legs. He holds them up with a long black tied belt with gold bands at the tips. He also wraps his arms with bandages the same goes with his feet, to gain this look he simply requips it with his magic. Personality Markus has a simple personality upholding honor, loyalty, justice and respect. but he also has some quirks such as his seemingly slacker attitude to most things except food and fighting, He's normally seen napping in various spots around the towns and cities he stops off at. Despite this he's always up for a fight and loves ones that are stacked against him. As Infamous he takes a much more grim attitude focused on his task and brutal in his execution of them. He seems to prefer ambush and terror tactics when in combat and prefers to talk very little. Though after founding the Twilight Phoenix Guild he seemed to keep the Infamous attitude when in combat but seemed to blend his regular laid back attitude making jokes and wise crack lines every so often. Outside he takes a laid back wise man kinda of attitude and a brother to his most loved and cherished friends, more than willing to wipe out army upon army to keep them safe. He also seems to have a great dislike to pacifists seening them as people who ignore the basic natures of life.....Conflict and hardship. As he's quoted many times "The world is made up of two sides....War and Peace, Life and Death, Good and Evil, Justice and Injustices....They are two sides of the same coin and will always exist trying to avoid or ignore it is pointless and redundant." This outlook on life comes from his upbrining, training and life experiences exploring and fighting Earth-Land. His anger is also one of his most deadly traits, he can be a vicious animal when pushed and destroy anyone who gets in his way, however he dislikes giving in to it as it make him more violent and destructive to the surrounding area and people which goes against his personal code to protect the weak against evil. However he has 3 stages of anger; angry, pissed and demonic. Markus is also abit of an adrenaline junkie enjoying the thrill he gets from combat and often putting himself in life threatening situations jsut to get that rush. He'll even prolong fights to get his fix of adrenaline. Despite this he doesn't enjoy killing but will if need to, but that being said he will gladly kill those certain dark mages and tyrants that commit monsterous crimes against life. Those are the only people he'll show a sociopathic level enjoyment towards killing. Despite this thrill seeking attitude in combat, Markus has a great talent for thinking up plans and uses his attitude to hide his planning while in the midst of fighting. History Markus was born to the Hotaru clan's leader and his wife along with his twin sister Alice Hotaru and his younger brother Xander Hotaru who was born 3 years after him. They grew up together on the island of Mochina and lived a life of relative comfort learning from their family and clan members. However while on holiday in Fiore the family was attack leaving only Markus, Alice and Xander alive, while Alice and Xander were found by people checking the ruins of the attack (Alice found by a Dark MAge and Xander found by a military officer). Markus was left alone forced to steal and hunt for scraps to survive, eventually his determination and will to live was picked up on by a man who introduced himself as The Storm Lord Bolterus a powerful Storm Phoenix, Bolterus offered him the chance to gain revenge against what caused him to loss his memories (Markus still saw images of the attack but couldn't make clear sense about them). The two left the town they met in and headed across Fiore's neighbouring countries including ones where mages were illegal. While Markus was eager to learn Phoenix Slayer Magic he was constantly stopped by Bolterus who wished to teach him how to fight without relying on his magic alone. So Bolterus taught Markus several powerful martial arts he learnt during his time exploring the Crescent Archipelgo, Markus showed an almost instinctive talent for martial arts. After several years training in non-magical combat, Bolterus finally started teaching MArkus how to use Storm PHoenix Slayer Magic along side Sword Magic and basic level Requip Magic. Markus learnt these magics over several more years until he reached 18 when Bolterus finished his training and left to find the Perfect Storm, an event he accidently created when he was younger. A year later MArkus cam across a former employee of the Magic Council named Zero Asahi, the two struck up a strong freindship and decided to take justice into thier own hands targetting corrupt officals, Crime Lords, Dark MAges and other scum around Earth-Land (even attempted to assassinate afew militant anti-mage kings). This gained the attention fo a man called Mr E an enigmatic figure who seemed to know all about the dark underworld of life and introduce another one of his agents Ellena whom Markus instantly became attracted to. After years of fighting against Dark Mages and Evil men and women they discovered Mr E was infact an evil Dark Mage known as Daimon Hydrech the cause of both Markus and Ellena's painful pasts and was using them to gain more power and access to dangerous weapons and artifacts from across Earth-Land. The three decided to take him out and left for the region of THe Crescent Archipelago where MArkus was born and began plans to form a guild of renegades, less than sane mages and anyone else they could find, this lead to the creation of the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Twilight Magic and Abilities "The man known as The Infamous Storm is a demon pure and simple.....He has not known defeat or death. A legend that goes around says he's died a hundred times and everytime has come back stronger....If anyone is able to defeat him i wish to meet them and understand who they are that could defeat Markus Hotaru the stongest mage of the Crescent Archipelago." -King Horden; Ruler of Mochina Island Non-Magic Combat *'Grandmaster Martial Artist:' Markus is a monster when it comes to martial arts creating a style known as Twilight Phoenix Kenpo, the style is a powerful form of combat using mainly dynamic kicks and open hand/fist techniques, with clawing techniques being one of his prefered open hand techniques. The style was built up from the 7 most well known martial arts in the Crescent Archipelago and adapted to suit him and his methods, For example if he fights a master of one of the 7 styles he uses the master would find his method to be almost entirely different even without the other 6 styles, such as a master of the Art of heaven style would see him use leg blocks and elbows on top of the brutal kicking. Or a master of the Wise Dragon Style will see alot of high kicks not seen in the original style. The style is based on adaptation so it's constantly evolving and gaining new techniques, gaining new techniques from Markus' fights which he has a adapted and improved. *'Weapon Master:' Markus is also a very talented weapons master due to his training and is able to out match most soldiers in a duel. These are examples of the weapons he'll commonly pick up and use in a fight. Though he has vast skills in most wepons due to his training as a child. The polearm techniques are mainly self-made based off techniques Bolterus taught him or learnt from outside the Crescent Archipelago or entriely self made and thrown together int he midst of combat. **'Sword:' Markus has masterful skill in a blade, able to use a veriaty of attacks when he needs. His main usage of the sword is fast attacks darting in and out of attack range while deflecting and countering any attacks that get close. His prefered mthod though is uses smotth flowing techniques that amplify his ability to attack and defend at the same time while taking on multiple opponants. **'Dual Swords:' Like a single blade Markus can weild two he uses the same tactics as with a single sword but more aggressivly. Normally he'll use one sword to attack and another to attack or int he case of using knives he'll use quick slashing and stabbign techniques to cripple his opponants. **'Spear:' With a spear Markus uses it's reach to his advantage. He attacks with rapid lunges and thrusts and uses wide swings when needed. **'Staff:' Like the spear Markus uses the staff's reach to his advantage but utilizes more strikes and locks with the staff itself. **'Fighting Sticks:' With fighting sticks Markus uses fast and painful strike at the enemy getting inside their guard and pounding at joints and soft spots. **'Axe:' Markus basicly cleaves at his enemies with this weapon. Using it's heavy head to crash down onto the skulls of his foes. **'Scythe:' When using a scythe or a similar weapon like a glaive. Markus uses a wild spinning style making full advantage of the large blade. The method doesn't have many stabbing techniques save for the base of the shaft, when used fully the speed makes the weapon look like a circle of death creating a tornado of razor sharpness. **'Rope Dart:' When using his new Serpent Coil weapon Markus uses a wild method of combat. He uses it similar to a whip mixed with a rhythmic gymnatic ribbon except more combat focused. He'll spin int he air while swinging the Coil around created a large wheel of razor death or several at different angles while he somersaults through the air. When on the ground he'll swing it like a whip or a grappling hook spinning it before whipping it around to bind or slash opponants. He can also use it to pull enemies closer to him for melee strikes. Magic Combat Slayer Magic *'Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic:' (暴風雨の滅鳳凰魔法 Bōfūu no Metsuhōō Mahō) This is one of the most powerful of the Phoenix Slayer types; it uses both sound in the form of concussive blasts and lightning to boost physical abilities and unleash devasting damage. The most iconic spell of this as well as all the Phoenix slayer is the Diving Phoenix spell which in the Storm version's case will take the form of a phoenix made of lightning dive down on their opponant causing a huge explosion. The only main weaknesses of this slayer style is none-conductive material. This style also gives him incredible boosts in his healing when needed and the potentual to ressurect once a week. Despite it's huge potentual for ranged damage Markus uses it mainly in close quaters coating his legs and arms in lightning and getting in close. The Magic also has minor wind magic abilities (1 spell only) that allows him to move matter via wind currents. A recently discovered trick (which he previously used subconsiously) is that by generating an electrical pulse along a certain wave length Markus can generate an EM pulse that disrupts many magnetic based magics and can also allow him to act as a human magnet. **'Phoenix Force:' (鳳凰力, Hōō-ryoku) The ultimate form of Phoenix Slayer Magic, when activated Markus takes a unique appearence. First he gains feather liek markings across his body and his nails grow slightly long to make claws (which are blunt to his skin). Also lightning seems to jump across his body constantly. **'Phoenix Ascendance:' (鳳凰優勢, Hōō yūsei) The truely ultimate form of a Phoenix Slayer attained only when a Slayer opts to absorb the excess power of a Phoenix's rebirth cycle. This form allows the user to attain even a fraction of a Phoenix's true power and manipulate raw magical power for a short time. Dual-Element Slayer Magic *'Burning Storm Phoenix Mode:' (嵐鳳凰モードを焼く, Arashi hōō mōdo o yaku) After years of training Markus gained the ability to absorb fire to create anew style of his Pheonix Slayer Magic. While it doesn't increase his overall power it does make his spells more damaging due to the lingering effects of fire. It also allows him to absorb more fire to maintain the form and also makes him largely immune to the effects of most fire (excluding unique or immensely powerful forms). The reason it is seen rarely is not because it's difficult to use but Markus finds it to be a form that should only be used when needed, while he normally needs a item to activate it without a fire mage he can enter it in certain situations. The easiest is entering the Phoenix Force form and focusing some of the lightning internally to increase the "internal flame" he gained after first absorbing fire magic. Or a more difficult way is to focus his anger and force the fire to increase, he dislikes using this as he doesn't like using anger in combat. **'Burning Phoenix Force:' (鳳凰力を焼く, Hōō-ryoku o yaku) This can only be access when Markus has absorbed enough fire to enhance his interal flame (though through recent training he can achieve this at will with long enough focus). Supportive Slayer Magic *'Storm Drive:' (嵐の車, Arashi no kuruma) This form allows Markus to access his Second Origin (like other Phoenix Slayers). When he enters this form his appearence changes abit, first he gains lightning bolt like marks across his body (they're basically carved into his skin). He also gains 5 feathers on his forearms which allow him to create a 2nd Generation Phoenix Slayer (only 1 at a time). Also for the duration lightning comes out of his eyes and his physical abilities, regeneration and magical power control are all doubled. **'Burning Storm Drive:' (嵐ドライブを焼く, Arashi doraibu o yaku) When Markus absorbs enough fire (or through enough focus) to start his internal flame. Regular Magic *'Sword Magic:' (剣の魔法, ken no mahō) Markus doesn't have amazing skill in Sword Magic he can match most masters but prefers his personal version over traditional Sword Magic and the special style he learnt from Bolterus known as Falling Sakura Style (落下桜, Rakka sakura). **'Personalised Sword Magic:' (個人剣の魔法, Kojin ken no mahō) Markus uses a personalised form of Sword Magic that channels his Phoenix Slayer Magic through his sword and extends the reach of it's blade. **'Telekinesis:' (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) Due to his knowledge of Sword Magic Markus has the power of telekinesis to return his swords to his hand incase he looses it. *'Lightning Magic :' (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) ''Markus learnt this magic from his doggleganger Dark Storm and while he has great skill in the magic and incredible damage output he doesn't have a wide range of spells focusing on bolts and physical augmentation. He using this magic as a back up to his Slayer Magic incase it's negated by an item or magic or if the magic has no effect an opponant. *'Twilight's Creed:(夕暮れの信条, Yūgure no shinjō) The unique spell of the Twilight Phoenix Guild. It draws in and absorbs the spiritual dark and light around him and amplifies the power before releasing it to destroy all who are truely evil. There only time Markus has used it so far was to test it's capabilities, after that he's planning to use it to finish Daimon and his Guild ocne and for all. *'''Repair Magic: (修理魔法 Shūri Mahō) If his clothes are damaged, instead of having to buy new ones or pay to get them repaired, Markus has learned Repair Magic to fix any rips, tears and other forms of damages to his clothes and armor. *'Requip:' Markus has basic skill in this form of magic he mainly uses it to summon his armour & mask, swords, headphones and training uniform. *'Unison Raid:' Markus is able to use Unison Raid with Zero and Ellena (and recently Dark Storm) creating new devastating spells that causes huge destruction but are reserved for the most difficult and dangerous creatures due to the spells being wide spread and somewhat unfocused. Body, Mind & Spirit *'Immense Physical Capabilities:' Markus' physical abilities even without his Slayer magic giving him a boost is amazing, he is feared in many places as a demon in human form. Out fo fairness though he does limit his capabilities till he needs to go all out with them. **'Strength:' Markus' strength is scary he able to crush steel with one hand and leaving giant craters making it look like a meteor landing at full power. His leg strength is great enough he can jump high into the sky to avoid any ground effecting attacks. His control of his strength is immense as w ell, mainly due to how much damage he can do if he couldn't control it. He is able to "throw" the power through a small point creating a air pressure based impact that can create holes in walls, armour or shields and allowing it to carry on through to impact another point. In the case of armour and shields the impact can travel through the wearer/weilder and out their back, the only drawback is that this trick cna only go forward and can't be used to bounce of anything unless a deflection based magic or magical item. A variation of this "throwing" trick is the ability to "absorb" the impact of an attack and turn it on an opponant, the flaw with it it only works against single attacks and can't be used against combos or barrage style attacks. **'Speed:' Markus in terms of speed is crazy, even without his Phoenix Slayer Magic he can move at blinding speeds that benifit his role as a thief and night-stalking vigilante. Able to appea r behind someone and vanish in a split second. After forming his guild and semi-retiring for the vigilante life, his speed still benifits him greatly. When using his Slayer Magic his speed can increase to match a lightning bolt. Some witnesses have linked his speed with martial arts techniques like Reduced Earth (縮地, Shukuchi) in fact creating his own psuedo version mimicing many features without the need to shift his body weight around. **'Durability:' Markus is no stranger to taking hits. During his training with Bolterus he gained incredibly tough flesh. His ability to regenerate due to his Slayer Magic also helps with this. He is able to be hit with powerful elemental attacks and hardly be effected. Even his mental durability is amazing able to withstand psychological punishment that would break a normal mage and keep fighting. **'Reflexes:' Markus can block and catch attacks and incoming object with great skill. Even fighting 25 experienced bandits attacking from all sides at once can barely touch him. **'Agility:' Markus is amazingly agile he can proform acrobatic stuns even while incombat with little effort. To get around cities easily he uses a fast flowing method of movements using flips, rolls and vaults ot get over walls and other obstructions. Due to this his balance is also amazing able to run even when the floor shifts under his feet with subtle but effective repositioning of his feet. **'Senses:' Markus due to his Phoenix Slayer Magic has amazing senses. His senses of smell, taste, touch and hearing are amazing able to out do everyone without some kinda of trick to increase their own. However his eyesight is the major strength, thanks to the magic he can see miles with fully clarety and even see through walls, also by focusing he can see other "etherial energies" like magic itself. *'Immense Magic Power:' Markus' power is inhuman even for someone his age. His power dwarfs almost everyone on his home land's power except for 4 others (The King of Mochina, The King's Personal Bodyguard, The Councilman of War and The Councilman of Magic). Even then his power just beats them, it is also very dense and can be wild and chaotic akin to a storm, he knows how much power he has so purposly limits it and only unleashing it fully when he's serious and willing to fight at full strength (or when he's angered beyond all control). **'Second Origin Activation:' Markus has the ability to unlock his second origin almost doubling his magical power and allowing for amazingly powerful spells, this is only seen when he uses his Storm Drive spell though which in turn double his physical abilities as well. With these two factors Markus is easily one of the deadliest mages to ever walk the archipelago maybe even Earth-Land itself. *'Genius Intellect:' Markus is a proven genius in various fields due to his training from Bolterus who trained him in more than just combat and magic. **'Tactical Mastery:' Markus is able to create a tactic from nothing. Even if everything seems hopeless to someone else he is able to create a tactic that'll allow him to come out on top. When he stalked the night as Infamous he would use fear and deception to weed out the weak and cowardly and finish the last off with a frontal assualt. **'Perceptive Mind:' Markus is able to notice things that even a master detective would miss thanks to his senses and habit of checking everything from his vigilante days. This aids in his tactics and who to trust and who to remove from a situation. **'Historian:' Markus is also a great historian tutored in the history of the world by Bolterus who's been living for hundreds of years. His skill is so great he can state events in great detail from the top of his head. **'Great Magical Knowledge': Despite not knowing other magic styles he does have enough knowledge to tutor others in their magic style. He can also identify magic from seeing it's effects making investigations a relative breeze. **'Biology:' Mainly a self taught skill but Markus has great knowledge on the biology of various creatures and monsters that populate the regions in and around his home. The only creature he had to research in books and from a small cabal of hunters were the Drakes, he learnt about the weakspot under their red chest scale and the blind spot in their vision. **'Psychology:' Markus has a degree of skill in psychology knowing how to induce fear in others by his actions and tactics. This became evident during his vigilante period, he would use ambush tactics striking an enemy and vanishing before the rest of his targets can react. His favirote action was appearing behind a guard as another scanned the room, he'd postion himself behind the first guard just enough so the toher can just catch visual confimation but not take notice straight away. When the 2nd guard looked back all he'd see is he fellow guard drop down dead. *'Master Theif/Vigilante:' Due to living on the streets Markus taught himself how to steal and became proficiant in the art and uses it when tailing dark mages and their minions. Markus has a particular talent in defeating magical security, through experience he has learnt the weaknesses and strength of many forms of security systems that his targets may install. His ability to sneak around gave him a big advantage operating as a vigilante. He was easily able to avoid police and thugs while prowling the streets of the cities he went to. Equipment *'Magic Headphones': Markus also has a set of magic headphones which play his favourite type of music (Thrash Metal & Melodic Death Metal) He normally has them around his neck or summons them. By pressed and dragging the two tiny skulls on the arms of the headphones Markus can turn them into a set of magical speakers. *'Armour Of Shadows:' Markus makes use of a unique armour when using his Infamous persona. The armor is a leather waist coat linked to a leather shoulder pad over both shoulders. This links to a strip of leather that covers the outside surface of his upper arms, this in turn links to his gauntlet that looks like a samurai's guantlet with metal studs on the first knuckles and a metal plate on the back of the hand and forearms. His boots also gain a similar armor to the guantlets which extend to their knees. All the leather parts of the armor are made by from the skin of a Dragon Boar which have very tough skin which carries over to when their hides are made into leather, the material can resist some of the strongest blades and good deal of magical attacks. After gained his Serpent Coil weapon his right bracer became adorned with it, located on the underside of his forearm this version (the MK4) is sleaker and more streamlined than the previous versions so it doesn't stand out too much. *'Armour of Hotaru:' A new armour that was crafted for Markus for the New Demon War. The armour is alot different fro his original looking to be create for war more than ambush. It consists of a high collared single sleeved trench coat, Anewly designed gauntlets and shin guards. It also has a groin guard that was added due to Markus' past experiences with female enemies. **'Coat:' The bulk of the armour is actually the trench coat. The coat is black with red markings over it (the enchantment that gives it it's armour status), it has one sleeve on the left arm which is rolled up half way and held in place with a clasp. The other arm is exposed as there is no sleeve (mainly 'cos Markus' favirote tattoos are on his right arm), it also has a tall collar that covers the lower half of Markus' face. This collar is just for abit of mystery and doesn't serve any purpose other than the armour enchantment. **'Bracers:' The bracers are a simple design in essence they're fingerless gauntlets with studded knuckles, a plate ont he back of the hand and a long plate on the top of the forearm with studs around the rest. **'Shinguards:' The shin guards are basically light weight segmented plates that cover his boots leaving the top of his foot and ankle free to allow easy and free footwork without an millimetre resctricted by the armour. *'Mask:' To protect his face and identity he wears a white and red fox mask (later black and red). The mask has an enchantment that allows him to use Transformation magic while wearing it, this makes it easier than learning the magic he just thinks of a disguise and mimics someone almost perfectly. It did have an automatic transformation spell that was maintained aslong as the mask was worn (see appearence for details) it was later abandoned after Markus gave up his vigilante work. Another fun feature is it's chameleon ability that allows Markus to blend into his surroundings almost perfectly (those with amazingly sharp eyesight or magical sensing abilities will spot him). The mask is also very durable able to take a serious bit of punishment before cracking. After gaining his new armour he modified the mask by removing the part that covered his mouth and chin, making it easier to have a snack while on jobs. *'The Charge:' A handy tool Zero gave Markus when they first fought together. This small crystal can absorb and store near limitless amounts of elemental magic. Markus store lightning in this small gem and gets Zero to charge it after use as using his magic to charge it would be pointless. When squeezed it release it's power into whatever it's touching like Markus who absorbs it and lets him enter Phoenix Force. However Markus rarely uses this unless he absolutly needs to. *'The Ember:' Another tool Markus aquired on a small job asa reward it allows him to store vast quantities of fire magic that allow him to enter his Burning Storm Mode when no other fire mage is around. It appears to be the fire twin of The Charge, having similar shape and size. *'Sword:' Markus has one sword known as Tri-Wing the blade is a katana with a blue hilt. The guard is smaller than normal that links to it's habaki which extends up the back of the blade about a quater of the length. Other than that it is a standard looking katana but does have some impressive features like it's enchantment, strength and link to it's master. **'Nigh-Unbreakable:' The blade is forged of Micain Steel a nearly unbreakable but very rare metal found only in the Crescent Achipelago. It can be broken but only with an amazing level of power. **'Mage Link:' Ths sword can only be used by those who summon it. while others may pick it up but if they try to attack with it they'll be unable to. **'Shapeshifting:' The sword can take 3 extra forms, each with their own special features. ***'Blaze Wing:' When this form is taken the blade it becomes a Dao like blade with a red and black blade and a bowl shaped guard. Fitting it's name it strengthens fire based Sword Magic spells, this makes the techniques Markus' knows from the Blazing Day style of Kenjutsu much more powerful. ***'Frost Wing:' When Tri-Wing takes this form it keeps is original form but the guard becomes covered in ice which constantly falls away and refreezes for the duration of it's use. Due to it's ice based abilities it makes the Deadly Night style of Kenjutsu's techniques more powerful allowing him to freeze apponants easier along with any ice based spells he uses with his Sword Magic. ***'Storm Wing:' As the Storm Wing the sword becomes a guardless version of it's original form but with the overall length being slightly shorter and a gently curved hilt. This form also increase lightning and water spells from his Sword Magic allowing for a more shocking situation in a fight. **'Spear Form:' When merged with it's twin the two sword form the spear known as the Phoenix Lance, this spear is a spear of regular length but instead of a basic blade is has a long blade that widens a little near the somewhat flexible shaft which has a blue tassel. The spear's overall length is roughly 7 foot tall allowing Markus to make use of the length and keep enemies out of reach. The spear can also turn into a Guan Dao known as the Phoenix Glaive which works like a longer sword. The glaive's blade looks a little like stylized fire leading a dragon head guard and the shaft has a gold dragon tail coiling about half way down, both forms are powerful and can use all the elements the two swords could however Markus tends to use them for the spear kata in his fighting style. *'Second Sword:' During the second part of the latest Demon war Markus had anew sword made named Trinity Claw. This sword looks exactly the same as Tri-Wing but while Twi-Wing has a blue hilt wrapping this has red, like it's sibling blade is can also enter three forms. **'Nigh-Unbreakable:' Like it's sibling this blade is nearly impossible to break. Allowing it to take immense punishment without bending. **'Mage Link:' Trinity Claw like it's sibling can bond with Markus allowing him to use it alone. This allows it impossible for an enemy to use it if they disarm him. **'Shapeshifting:' Like it's sibling this sword can take three forms allowing for intresting combos when used with Tri-Wing. ***'Geo Claw:' This sword turns into a Falchion and allows MArkus to amplify any earth based sword spells greatly. ***'Tornado Claw:' This sword takes the form of a Cutlass allowing him to amplify any wind blades or tornado attacks based from his sword. ***'Twilight Claw:' This finaly form allows MArkus to amplify light and dark spells from his sword either as one or seperatly. It takes the form of a Butterfly Sword. **'Spear Form:' When merged with it's twin the two sword form the spear known as the Phoenix Lance or the Phoenix Glaive. *'Serpent Coil:' The Serpent Coil is one of the latest versions of the Royal Guard's Coil Blade. This device is a gauntlet with a hidden stilleto blade hidden on the underside of the forearm. This could be used for silent kills or hidden kills from a crowd allowing for The Wolves (The Royal Guard's Assassins and Sabatoures) to make a kill and vanish within the local populace, however the blade had several unique and intresting features. The first being the thin cable made out of Micain Steel threds that reached 10 feet plus an extra 2 feet with the elastic like stretch the cable possesed. This cable being made out of Mician Steel could utilise raw magical power allowing the normally blunt cable to cut through objects and people as easy as a blade made of the same steel. In combat the blade could be used as a hidden counter attack or as a razor sharp whip allowing the user to keep their distance while stripping flesh from bone, or for a more sadistic method was tieing the enemy up with the cable before channeling magic through ti and pulling hard effectivly shedding the poor victim to peices in one swoop. MArkus gained this as a present from a friend in The Wolves and now uses it as a counter attack weapon, whip and assassination tool for when his normal methods are too ostentatious. Trivia *Markus' hand to hand combat style is based on a combination of Jeet Kune Do, Five Animals Kung Fu (Tiger, Leopard, Dragon, Crane and Snake variation), Capoeria, Lethwei, Taekwondo, Ninjutsu and Aiki-jujutsu (with some elements of Drunken Kung Fu & Tai Chi). The stance is based on Bruce Lee's classic stance (basicly this http://browse.deviantart.com/art/DSC-Dashiell-Badhorse-185550752). His weapon based style is a mash up of free style techniques and chinese swordsmanship & Kali weapon techniques with elements of Fencing, Kenjutsu, Bojutsu & Sojutsu. *His armour is based off the leather customisations from Edward Kenway's outfit in AC4: Black Flag. The only difference is the gauntlets and boots, also the chest peices covers more of his torso that Edwards (http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Edward_Render.png). *When relaxing he's either seen sleeping, reading, meditating or training. *Markus' theme(s) are This Will Be The Day from RWBY done by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams when in a fight, Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships for a protective moment and Kick It Up from the Digimon Movie for when those two songs don't apply, and for moments of pure badassary the tune Dragon Rider by Two Steps from Hell applies. *Alittle known fact its that Markus is an amazing guitarist, Zero states he helped him learn by transfering the knowledge into his mind via his Archive Magic. *Markus' fav saying is "Walk towards death, fight for life." *Here's a list of facts not mentioned in the articles above: **His favirote food(s) is Ramen and Onion Rings. **His favirote drink is Mochina Sake and Phoenix Pop (a fizzy drink made on Mochina Island). **He has an I.Q. of 196 mainly focused around tactics, history and philosophy. **He loves music (Heavy Metal and Rock). **Markus would love to face the S-Class/S-Class level Mages from Fairy Tail. Especially Natsu and Gildarts. **Hates tyrants, bullies and scumbag criminals. **Loves cats & dogs. **Markus' favirote bands are: ***Metal Guard (Mochina's answer to Metallica) ***Blade for my Lover (Mochina's Answer to Bullet for my Valentine) ***Dark Void (Mochina's answer to Chthonic) ***Binding Park (Mochina's answer to Linkin Park) ***Dark Temptation (Mochina's version of Within Temptation) ***Grave Tommorow (Mochina's version of Bury Tommorow) ***The Die is Cast (Mochina's version of Diecast) ***Eternity (Mochina's version of Into Eternity) **Can let out a battle cry that mimics a Phoenix/Eagles cry **HATES wearing suits or any formal attire. Always seen in either his casual appearence or when in serious combat in his armour. **His tattoos were rewards he gave himself after completing every 4 jobs. it took him 20 jobs to get his arms, legs, chest and back covered and another 4 to get the tattoos on his face. The tattoos are also done with a specially enchanted ink so that he doesn't need any redo's when he gets a serious injury, they simple repair themselves as he heals. **Markus runs like a ninja at high speed, with his arms back along his sides and torso leaning forwards. **Markus often refers to a large mountain that overlooks the Mochina capital as a reference to his full power. Most of the cap cleanly off resulting in the cap looking like 2 horns, the reason for this was due to a dangerous Drake threatening the city. **Apparently when Markus runs his fingers down the two red tattoos on his face he's serious. **Has three simple rules: 1: Do not hurt, upset or kill his friends and family. 2: Don't insult his family past and present. 3:Don't touch his food. **Markus' white hair actually is due to an illness he got as a kid which damages the infectee's ability to use magic and turns every hair on their body white. He was curing after gaining his Slayer Magic but kept the white hair. **Markus hates the sound of young kids cry out of fear and sorrow. It's physically painful to him and has caused him to instantly hit his demonic level of anger. *The Serpent Coil image was created by William Wu. Any and all credit does to him for an amazing cencept design (shame wasn't used in Assassin's Creed would've been so cool!) Stats During the last Crescent Archipelago Tournment, Markus wowed the crowd and judges with a flawless victory score and was voted to be one of the strongest mages to have lived by The Mochina Weekly newspaper. They done a huge spread that took up the bulk of the issue about his past, magic and combat skills, this included the power chart (However these shouldn't represent his full capabilities, as he doesn't even know what he's full capable of). Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Lost Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Weapon user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Thief Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild Category:Independent Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Sentinels Category:Main Character Category:Hotaru Clan Category:Swordsman Category:Guild Master Category:Warden Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Sword Magic User